Everyone Knows
by aliblewaunicorn
Summary: AH, AU. A boy and a girl. Two different lives. how could they possibly be together? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for now, may be M later due to violence. All characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Bella

A/N: I know, I know. Why am I starting a new story, when I have more that I rarely ever update? To be honest I've lost my muse for those stories. I will update I just need to get my inspiration back.

**Summary: At Forks High, in a small town just outside of Seattle, everyone knows that south siders and north siders aren't exactly compatible elements. So when head cheerleader Bella Swan and gang member Edward Masen are forced to be lab partners in chemistry class, the results are bound to be explosive. But neither teen is prepared for the most surprising chemical reaction of all- love. Can they break through the stereotypes and misconceptions that threaten to keep them apart?**

**So this story is a X-over between Twilight and Perfect Chemistry. **

**I'm guessing a lot of you have never heard of Perfect Chemistry, so I'm going to lay down a basic description of the characters and the situation. **

**Edward = Alex: he's Mexican and from "wrong side of the tracks" or the south side of the town. He's a gangbanger, but only to protect his mother and two brothers.**

**Bella = Brittaney: She's a "snow girl" as the south siders would refer to her. She thinks she needs too live up to everyone's expectations of her. But she can't deny her feelings for her chemistry partner who just so happens to be our favorite gangbanger. She puts almost everyone she cares about before herself.**

**Rosalie = Sierra: Bella's best friend. She supports her through everything. She's also the only person that Bella has let in enough to know the truth about her sister and her home life.**

**Alice = Isabel: she's from the south side and is like a sister to Edward. She and Bella slowly become great friends.**

**Emmett = Doug: Rose's boyfriend. He gradually starts to accept Edward as they spend some time with their girls together one weekend. **

**Jasper = Paco: Edward's best friend. He's part of the same gang as Edward.**

**There you go, just so you all know it's going to follow the story line of Perfect Chemistry more than Twilight.**

**On with the story!!! **

Everyone knows I'm perfect. My life is perfect. My clothes are perfect. Even my family is perfect. And although it's a complete lie, I've worked my ass off to keep up the appearance that I have it all. The truth, if it were to come out, would destroy my picture perfect image.

Standing in front of my bathroom mirror while music blares from my speakers, I wipe away the third crooked line I've drawn beneath my eye. My hands are shaking, damn it. Starting senior year of high school and seeing my boyfriend after a summer apart shouldn't be so nerve wracking, but I've gotten off to a disastrous start. First my curling iron sent up smoke signals and died. Then the button on my favorite shirt popped off. Now my eyeliner decides it has a mind of its own. If I had any choice in the matter, I'd stay in my warm comfy bed and eat warm chocolate chip cookies all day.

"Bella, get down here!" I finally hear my mom yelling from the foyer.

My first instinct is to ignore her, but that never gets me anything but arguments, headaches and yelling.

"I'll be there in a sec!" I call down, hopping I can get this eyeliner on straight and be done with it.

Finally getting it right, I toss the eyeliner tube on the counter, double and triple check myself in the mirror, turn off my stereo, and hurry down the hallway.

My mom is standing at the bottom of our grand staircase, scanning my outfit. I straighten. I know I know. I'm eighteen and shouldn't care what my mom thinks. But you haven't lived in the Swan house. My mom has anxiety. Not the kind easily controlled with little blue pills. And when my mom is stressed, everyone living with her suffers. I think that's why my dad goes to work before she gets up in the morning, so he doesn't have to deal with, well, her.

"Hate the pants, love the belt" mom says pointing her perfectly manicured finger at each item. "And that noise you call music was giving me a headache. Thank goodness it's off."

"Good morning to you to mother" I say before walking down the stairs and giving her a peck on the cheek. The smell of my moms perfume stings my nostrils the closer I get. She already looks like a million bucks in her Ralph Lauren Blue Label tennis dress. No one can point a finger and criticize her outfit, that's for sure.

" I bought you your favorite muffin for the first day of school" mom said pulling a paper bag from behind her back.

"No thanks" I say looking around for my sister "Where's Shelly?"

"In the kitchen"

"Is her new caretaker here yet?"

"Her name is Baghda, and no. She'll be here in an hour."

"Did you tell her that wool irritates her skin and that she pulls hair?" she's always let it be known in her non verbal cues she gets irritated by the feeling of wool on her skin. Pulling hair is her new thing, and it has caused a few disasters. Disasters in my house are about as pretty as a car wreck, so avoiding them is crucial.

"Yes. And yes. I gave your sister an earful this morning, Bella. If she keeps acting up we'll find ourselves out of another caretaker."

I walk into the kitchen not wanting to hear my mom's theories of why Shelley lashes out. Shelly is sitting at the table in her wheelchair, busily eating her specially blended food because, even at the age of twenty, my sister doesn't have the ability to chew and swallow like people without her physical limitations. As usual, the food has found it's way onto her chin, lips and cheeks.

"Hey Shell-bell" I say, leaning over her and wiping her face with a napkin "it's the first day of school. Wish me luck"

Shelley holds jerky arms out and gives a lopsided smile. I love that smile.

"You want to give me a hug?" I ask her, knowing she does. The doctors always tell us the more interaction Shelley gets, the better off she'll be.

Shelley nods. I fold myself in her arms, careful to keep her hands away from my hair. When I straighten, my mom gasps. It sounds to me like a referees whistle, halting my life.

"Bella you cant go to school like that!"

"Like what?"

She shakes her head and sighs in frustration "Look at your shirt"

Glancing down, I see a large wet spot on the front of my white Calvin Klein shirt. Oops. Shelley's drool. One look at my sister's drawn face tells me what she can't put into words. _Shelley is sorry. Shelley didn't mean to mess up my outfit._

"It's no biggie," I tell her, although in the back of my mind I know it screws up my "perfect" look.

Frowning, my mom wets a paper towel at the sink and dabs at the spot. It makes me feel like a two-year-old.

"Go upstairs and change"

"Mom it's just peaches," I say, treading carefully so this doesn't turn into a full-blown yelling match. The last thing I want to do is make my sister feel bad.

"Peaches stain. You don't want people thinking you don't care about your appearance"

"Fine." I wish this were one of my mom's good days, the days she doesn't bug me about stuff.

I give my sister a kiss on the top of her head, making sure she doesn't think her drool bothers me in the least. "I'll see you after school" I say, attempting to keep the morning cheerful. "To finish our checkers tournament."

I run back up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When I get to my bedroom, I check my watch. Oh no, it's ten after seven. My best friend Rosalie is freak out if I'm late picking her up. Grabbing a light blue scarf out of my closet, I pray it'll work. Maybe nobody will notice the drool spot if I tie it just right.

When I come back downstairs, my mother is standing in the foyer, scanning my appearance again.

"Love the scarf"

Phew.

As I pass her, she shoves the muffin into my hand, "Eat it on the way"

I take the muffin. Walking to my car, I absently bite into it. Unfortunately it isn't blueberry, my favorite. It's banana nut, and the bananas are overdone. It reminds me of myself- seemingly perfect on the outside, but the inside is all mush.

A/N: kay, so what do you think? Personally I think that Perfect Chemistry is an incredible book, and if you haven't read it, you should.

**I've already got most of the next chapter done so if people review then I might just be nice and give you two chapters in one day! That would be a first for me. But I'll only do it if I get AT LEAST 10 reviews.**

**Let me know what you think!!!!!!**


	2. please dont hate me

A/N: I know I promised no more of these but this is actually important.

After long consideration I have realized that I'm not in the right mental state to write any chapters at the moment.

On march 1st I had to run to catch a last minute flight to Minneapolis because I received news that my dad was dieing. I got there too late.

My dad was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia or A.L.L, in December of '05. He fought so hard but in the end the cancer beat him. I know that in some of these authors notes I've bitched about him, but I never hated him, it was some of the things he did that I hated.

Please understand that I'm having a hard time dealing with this because the first time I see my dad in almost two years is when he's lying dead in a hospital bed.

I promise to try and update if I can but I hope you can all understand how fucked up my life is at the moment.

Please ont review this because I will eventually take it down. If you have anything you'd like to say please send me a PM.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully understanding.

WickedLovelyInk'd


End file.
